


Bro-Boyfriend-Thing

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, I tried to write fluff, Implied Violence, M/M, Mituna has panic attacks, but there is some smut at the end, it didn't happen, small gang reference, sort of fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4795724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mituna panics when Kurloz was gone for too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bro-Boyfriend-Thing

"Yavrum.", Kurloz murmured softly, his turkish accent slipping thorugh. He ran a hand through your hair, attempting to wake you. You stirred at the familiar sound of your pet name and nuzzled your face into his shoulder.

"Yeah?", You mumbled before sitting up and stretching. You looked over at Kurloz. The light from the television was illuminating his gorgeous tan skin

"I've got somewhere to go but I'll be back soon.", he whispered. "You just stay here and get some sleep." He ruffled your hair and stood up.

"Where are you going 'loz?", you asked. He simply smiled and kissed your forehead. You had come to understand that this gesture meant, 'don't you worry your little head, 'Tuna.' He grabbed a pillow off the floor and laid it on the arm of the couch and made a motion that told you to lay down. Still half asleep, you laid your head on the soft pillow and nuzzled the hand that begn running through your hair. His lanky frame leaned down and kissed your neck softly. You giggled and shyed away from his lips, taking the hand that was in your hair and intertwining it with your own. He smiled softly and disentangled your fingers before leaving you alone in the dim light. You slowly drifted off and slept, still feeling the warmth of his hand in yours.

\---- six hours later ---

You blinked slowly as you woke up and looked around. You felt the empty space by your feet, confused as to why Kurloz wasn't there. You grabbed your phone and looked at the time. It was four A.M. and Kurloz wasn't home yet. You felt a pang of worry as you stood and went to look around your small apartment. You poked your head into the bathroom and found it empty. You looked into your messy bedroom and still found no sign of Kurloz. You walked back out to the living room and sat on the couch, chewing on your thumbnail and fidgeting with worry in your seat. Kurloz had went out six hours ago and he hadn't been back since. He said he'd be back soon and you didn't understand why he wasn't home yet. You looked at your phone and wondered if you should call him. You shook your head, not wanting to seem like a needy, stalker boyfriend-bro-thing. You knew that this came with the territory of dating(?) a gang member. You just needed to calm down and wait for him to get home. 

You sat staring at the dingy carpet, imagining all the terrible things that could have happened to Kurloz. He could've gotten beaten up or worse. He could've gotten shot. He could be lying somewhere cold and alone. It was then that you realized that you were hyperventilating and shaking. You sunk into the couch, bringing your knees to your chest. You took deep breaths to calm youself down. Kurloz was going to be fine you told yourself. He was fine. He'd be home soon. You looked at your phone again and debated texting him. You unlocked your phone and clicked on his contact, beginning to compose a text message. After a moment you decided to keep it simple.

'H3Y 8R0. WH3R3 Y0U 4T?'

You sat there, staring at the screen, anxiously waiting for a reply. You jumped when your phone dinged and you saw the message from Kurloz.

'I'm outside brother. Think you could open the door for me? :o)'

You felt immense relief and joy as you jumped up and sprinted to the door. You unlocked it and threw it open only to be greeted by a terrifying sight. There was Kurloz, covered in blood and bruises. His already crooked nose was even more crooked and bloodied. His lip was split and it looked like his piercing was torn out. You squeaked as tears began forming in your eyes.

"Kurloz! What happened? Holy Shit! Are you alright? What the hell man!", you blabbered, tugging him inside. 

"It's alright, motherfucker. Bloods not mine."

You paid him no mind as you walked him to the bathroom and sat him down on the edge of the tub. 

"Take off your clothes.", you demanded.

He let out a throaty chuckle and removed his sweater and skinny jeans, revealing his toned, tan chest. You turned and grabbed some bandaids and antiseptics. You turned back to him and inhaled sharply. There were bruises all over his ribs and abdomen and there was blood dripping from cuts on his hands. He tried to shoosh you and clam you down but you couldn't help your shaking and you sure as hell couldn't stop the rage welling up inside you.

"Who the hell did this?", you snapped. He simply smiled in response. You scowled at him and sighed. You began tending to his hands with shaking fingers, first cleaning the cuts with the alchohol then wrapping bandages around them. You then moved to examine his ribs. They were bruised terribly but you knew that you wouldntbe able to get him to go to the doctor. You then began examining the cuts on his face and his lip. You cleaned the few scrapes he had on his face and applied butterfly stitches to the particularly bad ones. 

"What happened to your lip piercing?", you asked, running your thumb over his lip gently. He brought his hand up to pull yours away and intertwine your fingers with his. 

"Doesn't matter. I'm supposed to be the one taking care of you, 'Tuna.", he murmured before pressing light kisses to your knuckles. 

"Dude. How can you expect me not to care? You look like shit and you scared me to death! I-I", you trailed off in a series of shudders now unable to keep yourself from shaking and crying. How wonderful. He was probably in some serious pain right now and you were blubbering like a fucking baby all over your bro. He pulled you closer and sat you in his lap, holding you until your shaking stopped. "I'm sorry 'Loz.", you whispered. He buried his face in your poofy hair and mumbled,

"Hey, baby. None of that shit. You ain't gotta be motherfuckin' sorry for nothin'. It's not your fault.", he shooshed you. You pulled away from him sniffling slightly. 

"I love you, bro. No homo though.", you giggled. He chuckled and nodded in affirmation, pulling you into a bone crushing hug. "Oh god. Man, I can't breathe." He loosened his grip a bit before picking you up bridal style and carrying you out of the bathroom and into your bedroom. You could see him wincing slightly because of the pain in his ribs. "'Loz.", you whined. "Put me down. You're going to hurt yourself even more." He shooshed you with a kiss as he stepped into your dark bedroom and set you on the bed. You hugged him close, whining slightly when he tried to pull away. 

"'Tuna, Yamruv, I need to shower. I've got that motherfucker's blood in my hair and I need to get it out."

You pouted but let him go back to the bathroom. Sitting up, you glanced around the room, noting that you really needed to do laundry. After all, Kurloz only had so many shirts you could steal. You laid back in the bed, staring at the ceiling, deciding that the three panic attacks you had tonight warranted at least a nap. You curled up with the purple blanket that Kurloz often used and began drifting off, only slightly stirring when you felt long, muscly arms wrap around your middle. The two of you stayed this way, a tangled mess of purple plush and limbs, until eleven when you were woken up by soft kisses being pressed to your neck. You rolled over to face Kurloz, who was smiling softly. You pressed yourself closer to him, wrapping your arms around his neck and squeaking when his hands trailed down your back to squeeze your ass through the fabric of your boxers. He chuckled softly and pushed you over on your back before moving to rest between your thighs. He nuzzled one of your fleshy thighs before nipping at it, leaving a bright red mark. He began pressing little kisse against your stomach, making you giggle, before reaching up to pinch at your nipples, making you shiver in pleasure. You felt him smirking against your skin before palming your hardening cock through your boxers. You let out a quiet moan and pressed up into his hand. He pulled your boxers off and flung them off to the side. You ran your fingers through his thick, dark hair, murmuring, 

"Have I ever told you how good you are at this? Seriously bro. You're like a sex god."

He chuckled again, grinning at you before gripping the base of your cock and taking the tip into his mouth. You sighed happily as he lazily licked at the tip, his tongue piercing teasing your f-spot deliciously. You bucked your hips and whined softly. He began to take more of your cock into his mouth, sucking harshly. He stroked the base while bobbing his head, tongue stud sliding over your f-spot on every upstroke. You looked down at him and saw that he was looking at you hungrily. You moaned loudly and tangled your fingers into his hair, throwing your head back in pleasure. He groaned around your cock and you spilled into his mouth, crying out and arching your back almost painfully. After your cock had softened and you had rode out your orgasm, he crawled back up your body to catch your lips in a passionate kiss. You tangled your arms around his neck and sighed. While you still weren't sure about what this was called but you do know that you never wanted it to end.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was probably OOC and not the best but I tried. Stay strange lovelies.


End file.
